Une belle histoire de famille
by RosalieEsmeeCullen
Summary: Carlisle et Esmée, des vampires, ont décidé d'adopter de jeunes enfants humains et de les élever et dans le même temps ils forment leur propre garde
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_1861, Arlington, Etat du Texas_

POV Carlisle

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'on habitait dans la banlieue d'Arlington au Texas. Deux années que j'étais médecin de nuit dans cette ville mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à exécuter le plan que j'avais en tête depuis une dizaine d'années. Ce plan consistait à élever des enfants de bas âge sans les transformer en immortels et sans que mon ami Aro y mette le bout de son nez. Esmée, avec qui je partageais mon existence depuis environ cent ans, cent un ans pour être exact, m'aidait à trouver des enfants orphelins et de moins de trois ans car sinon ils sauraient qu'ils étaient adoptés. De plus, Esmée adorait les bébés ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher mais en devenant une immortelle, elle ne pouvait plus en avoir, et c'était pour cela que l'on avait décidé d'adopter de jeunes enfants et de les élever. Emmanuella et Derek, qui étaient sensé être les jeunes frères et sœurs d'Esmée qui les avait recueillis lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, enfin c'était ce que l'on faisait croire à la population d'Arlington, étaient en réalité nos gardes et nous permettait de ne pas être importuné par les italiens et les habitants de la ville. Emmanuella était italienne et c'était durant notre séjour en Italie que nous l'avions découverte et sauvée de la peine de mort que les Volturi avaient décidé car ils pensaient qu'elle avait tué toute une famille de Volterra, or en discutant avec une vieille femme, j'avais appris que c'était une autre femme, lui ressemblant, qui avait tué sa famille. La veille de la sentence, à l'aide d'Esmée, je l'avais libérée et envoyée dans une maisonnée durant la fin de notre séjour mais j'avais auparavant réussi à attraper la véritable assassin qui avait été conduit à la mort à la place d'Emmanuella. Ce fut l'une des plus graves erreurs qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus eurent commises même si ils ne font qu'appliquer leurs propres règles mais cela a faillit coûter la vie à une personne innocente, ce à quoi j'avais essayé d'éviter en leur expliquant que c'était plus probable que ce soit un humain qui l'avait fait. Quant à Derek, je l'avais trouvé dans une morgue en Georgie alors que son cœur battait encore et renonçant à le réanimé, je l'avais transformé. Il faut dire que durant notre séjour en Italie, j'avais vu des choses et certaines idées n'étaient pas totalement bêtes comme celle de fonder comme celle de fonder un clan avec une garde, idée que j'avais emprunté à Aro mais sans la copier puisqu'il avait décidé de fabriquer une garde où il n'y avait que des immortels doués d'un talent exceptionnel alors que j'avais décidé que je ne formerai ma garde qu'avec des personnes que j'aurais sauvé de la mort ou qui auraient un lien avec les enfants et non parce qu'elle avait un don comme le faisait ce cher Aro. Esmée passait ses journées à améliorer l'intérieur de la maison sauf les jours de pluie où elle allait dans les orphelinats de la région mais elle ne trouvait pas ce que l'on cherchait. Dans ces orphelinats, les enfants étaient trop âgés pour les faire passer pour les nôtres même si certains étaient vraiment adorables. Or on ne savait pas que c'était dans cette ville que celui qui commencerait à mettre en place la famille, vivait ; mais on savait qu'on était apprécié dans la ville.

Une semaine plus tard et comme tous les jours, j'allais partir pour l'hôpital quand je perçus le trot d'un cheval qui se rapprochait de la maison et qui s'arrêtait juste devant le seuil. Deux minutes après, la sonnette retentit et ce fut Esmée qui ouvrit à notre visiteur tardif et lui demanda :

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?_

_-Est-ce que le docteur Cullen est ici ?_demanda la voix d'un homme. _J'aimerais lui parler car c'est vraiment très important et vital._

_-Oui il est ici et qui le demande ? Car si c'est vraiment vital, il vaut mieux aller à l'hôpital, _déclara Esmée vraiment inquiète.

_-Je m'appelle Francisco et j'aimerais vraiment votre aide parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et il faut que quelqu'un le consulte,_ répondit-il. Il devait montrer quelque chose à Esmée qui m'appela terriblement alarmée.

_-Carlisle, peux-tu descendre s'il te plait ?_

_-Que se passe-t-il, Esmée ? _demanda Emmanuella qui avait détectait l'intonation alarmiste de ma femme.

_-Est-ce que les Volturi sont ici ? _s'enquit mon garde, lui aussi sur le quai de vive.

Je descendis et je vis l'homme prénommé Francisco qui avait l'air de tenir un objet dans ses bras mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je ne pouvais le deviner car Esmée m'en cachait la vue. Lorsqu'elle se poussa, je vis que Francisco tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Etonné, je le priais d'entrer et d'aller s'asseoir. je sentais que Derek et Emmanuella étaient sur leur garde ce qui correspondait bien à leur fonction et qu'ils croyaient que les Volturi allait attaquer. Mais d'après ce que j'avais aperçu, Francisco était un simple humain. Quand il fut assis, je lui demandai la raison de cette venue improviste :

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez notre aide ?_

_-Parce que j'aimerais que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, _répondit-il en désignant le bébé. _Il s'appelle Jasper._

Durant ce temps, Esmée était allée chercher de quoi réhydrater notre invité et lui tendit un verre d'eau en lui disant de boire.

_-Expliquez-nous pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on s'occupe de Jasper ? _le questionnai-je. _Pendant ce temps ma femme Esmée se chargera de l'enfant._

Il donna Jasper à Esmée qui s'éloigna avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_-Je vous écoute et ne craignez pas d'être trop long dans vos explications car j'ai tout mon temps, _lui déclarai-je.

_-Merci de m'écoutez docteur Cullen._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi et je vous priai de m'appeler Carlisle. Je pense que vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations, _dis-je à Derek et à Emmanuella.

POV Francisco

Cela faisait une demi-journée que je chevauchais avec le jeune Jasper dans mes bras. Je savais qu'il allait avoir bientôt faim et soif mais quand j'aperçus l'allée qui menait à la résidence du docteur Cullen, je poussais un énorme soupir. Je sentais et je savais que je pourrais leur confier Jasper puisqu'ils étaient bon et qu'ils le traiteraient comme leur propre enfant. Quand j'arrivais devant leur maison, je fus ébahi par la splendeur de cette résidence mais je me repris vite allais sonner à leur porte. Ce fut une femme qui m'ouvrit, et je devais reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle ressemblait à une déesse.

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec un petit soprano.

_-Est-ce que le docteur Cullen est ici ? _lui répondis-je. _J'aimerais lui parler car c'est vraiment très important et vital._

_-Oui il est ici et qui le demande ? Car si c'est vraiment vital, il vaut mieux aller à l'hôpital, _me déclara-t-elle.

Sa voix trahissait une inquiétude naissante et qui, d'après ce que je voyais, allait augmenter.

_-Je m'appelle Francisco et j'aimerais vraiment votre aide parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et il faut que quelqu'un le consulte,_ répondit-je.

Je lui désignait le jeune Jasper qui dormait dans mes bras. Son visage prit une apparence très inquiète voir alarmée.

_-Carlisle, peux-tu descendre s'il te plait ?_appela-t-elle.

Je vis descendre celui qui était le médecin le plus réputé de la ville même si il n'exerçait que la nuit. Dans le même temps, une autre femme demanda à celle qui m'avait ouvert la porte :

_-Que se passe-t-il, Esmée ? _

_-Est-ce que les Volturi sont ici ? _demanda l'homme qui suivait même si je ne comprenais rien à la conversation.

Quand le médecin aperçut Jasper qui commençait à se réveiller dans mes bras, il fut complètement abasourdi. Il me pria d'entre et de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil ce que je fis en tentant de ne pas brusquer Jasper. Lorsque que fus assis, il me demanda la raison de ma venue :

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez notre aide ?_

_-Parce que j'aimerais que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, _répondis-je en montrant le jeune Jasper. _Il s'appelle Jasper._

Sa femme revint avec un verre d'eau que je bus en me rendant compte que j'avais vraiment soif.

_-Expliquez-nous pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on s'occupe de Jasper ? _me demanda-t-il. _Pendant ce temps ma femme Esmée se chargera de l'enfant._

Je lui tendis cet enfant à qui je tenait tant et elle partit dans la pièce voisine tout en finissant de le réveiller.

_-Je vous écoute et ne craignez pas d'être trop long dans vos explications car j'ai tout mon temps, _dit-il.

_-Merci de m'écoutez docteur Cullen._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi et je vous priai de m'appeler Carlisle. Je pense que vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations, _déclara-t-il aux autres personnes.

_-Je vais essayer d'être bref mais cela risque d'être assez long._

_-Allez-y._

_-Tout à commencer hier soir quand monsieur Henri est arrivé. Avant qu'il arrive, c'était vraiment calme mais quand il est arrivé cela à commencer à se gâter. Il est rentré en insultant toute la famille. Le jeune miss Eleanor était malheureusement dans la pièce et fut la première à être tuée. Je ne sais pas où il avait trouvé l'arme mais il l'avait utilisée contre Eleanor. Le coup avait alerté Mme Withlock qui s'est précipitée vers sa fille aînée. Voyant cela, elle s'est interposée entre monsieur Henri et sa cadette mais il la tua sur le coup ainsi que miss Carolina. Je n'étais pas dans la pièce quand il y avait eu les coups de feu mais avec Jasper dans sa chambre. Ce fut Claire, la gouvernante des filles, qui me l'a dit en me priant de sauver Jasper de son oncle qui était en train de monter les escaliers. Je ne réfléchis pas en sentant le danger approché, je pris l'escalier de service qui menait aux écuries. Arrivé là, je pris le premier cheval que je trouvais et partis. Mais j'entendis les coups de feu provenant de la chambre puis deux nouveaux dans le salon. Je pense que monsieur John était rentré et qu'il avait vu les cadavres de sa femme et de ses filles. Mais je ne sais pas qui a tiré, _lui expliquai-je.

«C'est dans cette atmosphère que j'ai décidé de venir vous demandez de l'aide et sous le conseil de Claire. J'ai chevauché une partie de la nuit et toute la journée avec Jasper dans mes bras. Quand je suis arrivé en ville, j'ai demandé l'endroit où vous habitez et j'ai suivi la direction que l'on m'a indiquer.

_«Maintenant vous savez tout docteur Cullen, euh Carlisle, _finis-je de lui raconter.

_-Je vois. Etes-vous sûr que tout le monde est mort? _demanda-t-il.

_-Oui, enfin je crois, _lui répondis-je.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur la famille de cet enfant?

_-Oui. Monsieur Henri est le frère aîné de monsieur John qui est le père des filles et de Jasper. Eleanor avait dix ans et Carolina sept. Elles étaient toutes les deux très gentilles et adorables. Jasper n'a que dix-huit mois et je ne peux pas le garder car je suis un simple cuisinier avec un petit revenu._

_-Je comprends votre situation mais je ne sais que penser. Esmée, _appela-t-il.

-Oui.

_-Est-ce que cela te dérangerais de t'occuper de nos invités le temps que j'envoie un message à l'hôpital pour dire que je saurais absent durant une semaine, _demanda-t-il à sa femme.

_-Absolument pas, _répondit-elle. _Il est sacrément mignon et sage pour un enfant de son âge, _continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-_Je sais, _répondis-je en regardant Jasper tandis que Carlisle remontait les escaliers.

POV Carlisle

Je remontais les escaliers en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre rêve voyait le jour en si peu de temps et à l'improviste. je savais qu'Esmée serait d'accord avec mes projets aussi fous qu'ils soient. Je savais que je devais transformer Francisco et le former en tant que garde car je sentais qu'il protègerait Jasper coûte que coûte. C'était pourquoi il me fallait une bonne semaine de congé car la transformation prenait trois jours et qu'il fallait que je surveille ensuite Francisco qui serait un très jeune vampire donc difficile à contrôler. Je finis d'écrire le message pour l'hôpital et redescendis pour le télégraphier au bureau de poste. En descendant, j'entendis la conversation entre Esmée et Francisco.

-_J'ai entendu tout ce que vous disiez à Carlisle, _dit-elle. _C'est vraiment triste ce drame._

_-Je sais madame Cullen mais je ne pouvais absolument rien n'y faire sauf de sauver Jasper, _lui répondit-il.

-_Je vous en prie Francisco appelez-moi Esmée. Pauvre petit, dix-huit mois et plus de famille. C'est vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé._

Je reconnaissais qu'Esmée était pleine de pitié et de compassion et qu'elle voulait toujours éviter le malheur et la mort de quelqu'un comme elle l'avait fait pour Emmanuella.

-_Je vais télégraphier ce message et je reviens, _déclarai-je.

POV Esmée

Quand Carlisle m'appela, je vins immédiatement en prenant l'enfant dans mes bras. Ce pauvre petit n'avait plus que Francisco, qui s'occupait de la cuisine dans la maison, pour famille. Je sentais que celui-ci ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Jasper qui était magnifique et qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. J'avais appris par Francisco que Jasper n'avait que dix-huit mois soit à peine un an et demi et je me demandais comment quelqu'un pouvait tuer toute une famille et surtout un enfant de bas âge qui n'avait rien fait.

-_J'ai entendu tout ce que vous disiez à Carlisle, _dis-je. _C'est vraiment triste ce drame._

_-Je sais madame Cullen mais je ne pouvais absolument rien n'y faire sauf de sauver Jasper, _me répondit-il.

-_Je vous en prie Francisco appelez-moi Esmée. Pauvre petit, dix-huit mois et plus de famille. C'est vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé._

Ce fut à ce moment que Carlisle apparut et nous dit:

-_Je vais télégraphier ce message et je reviens._

Et il partit. Je vis que Derek et Emmanuella étaient intrigués par Jasper mais ils n'approchèrent pas et se contentèrent d'observer la scène avec un mélanger d'inquiétude et d'étonnement. je pensais qu'ils savaient que Francisco ferait bientôt parti des nôtres. Durant l'absence de Carlisle, je questionnais Francisco sur ses fonctions dans la famille de Jasper et appris qu'il était le cuisinier et qu'il était fiancé à la gouvernante qui se nommait Claire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Emmanuella ne tint plus et nous demanda si elle pouvait prendre l'enfant qui, il faut le dire, était intrigué vis-à-vis de ma garde. Lorsque nous lui avons autorisé à le prendre, Jasper s'amusa avec ses énormes boucles brunes. Carlisle revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec le journal de la ville. Il nous le tendit et nous dit:

-_Il faut que vous lisiez la page 10 du journal, elle devrait vous intéresser._

Je pris le journal, l'ouvris directement à la page 10 et je demandais:

-_Dans quelle colonne Carlisle?_

_-La seconde, _répondit Carlisle.

Je cherchai la seconde colonne et vis:

Drame familial à Arlington

Il ne s'agit pas d'un seul meurtre mais de cinq homicides et d'un suicide qui ont eu lieu dans la soirée dans la demeure d'une importante famille d'Arlington que sont les Withlock. D'après les rapports de police, ce drame a débuté à l'arrivée de Mr Henri Withlock hier soir aux alentours de dix-huit heures qui est l'heure de la mort de la première victime qui était Miss Eleanor, âgée de dix ans et fille aînée de Mr John Withlock. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Mrs Louisa Withlock, née Louisa Hernandez, qui avait accouru au coup de feu et de miss Carolina, âgée de sept ans et qui suivait sa mère, de succomber. Décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là, Mr Henri monta dans les étages pour essayer d'assassiner le plus jeune de ses neveux et nièces mais en le cherchant il tomba sur la gouvernante des miss Withlock qui ne sachant pas dans quel endroit se trouver le jeune Jasper décéda d'une balle dans le cœur. Ne trouvant pas l'enfant, Mr Henri retourna dans le salon où il avait tué sa belle-famille. Une demi-heure plus tard, à son retour, Mr John, frère cadet d'Henri, découvre les cadavres de sa femme et de ses filles; et voyant l'état d'esprit de son frère, il prend son arme et décide de tuer celui qui a décimé sa famille. Mr Henri ne résista pas et décéda sur le coup alors que son frère était en train de se suicider. Toujours d'après les rapports de police, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte dans la famille puisque Mr Henri n'avait ni épouse ni enfants et que l'héritage de ses parents iraient à son frère cadet qui lui avait une famille. Cet héritage partira au jeune Jasper Withlock, âgé de 18 mois, lorsqu'il sera majeur puisque c'est le seul survivant de ce drame en dehors du cuisinier de la famille qui a maintenant la garde du dernier membre de la famille.

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable comme la presse arrive à avoir des informations aussi vite. Il n'y a plus de respect pour les familles, _dis-je.

-_Quelqu'un a dû entendre les coups hier soir et prévenir la police qui voulant avertir la population à parler des meurtres à la presse, _dit Derek qui était venu lire l'article derrière nous. _Vous avez eu de la chance que personne ne vous aie vu sortir car je pense qu'il aurait alerté la police pour enlèvement, _dit-il à Francisco.

-_Je sais et c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de me débrouiller tout seul sinon on croirait que je l'ai enlevé, _répondit Francisco. _Mais maintenant que la police a dit que je devais veiller sur Jasper, je ne sais plus quoi faire car si je vais dans une autre ville les habitants seront suspicieux, _soupira-t-il.

Je regardais Carlisle qui me comprit de même que les gardes qui hochèrent la tête sans que notre invité s'en aperçoive. On se doutait tous de ce qui allait se passer.

-_Assez discuter, j'ai quelqu'un à ausculter, _déclara Carlisle. _Emmanuella peux-tu e passer Jasper._

_-Mais bien sûr Carlisle, _répondit-elle. _Est-ce que je peux venir?_

_-Oui._

Ils montèrent dans le bureau de Carlisle. J'étais prête à parier qu'Emmanuella allait servir de jouet à Jasper qui ne faisait que s'amuser avec les cheveux de ma garde.

_-Derek, est-ce que tu peux aller préparer les chambres, s'il te plaît, _lui demandai-je.

-_Pas de problème. Euh, Esmée, _je le regardais et l'insister à continuer, _est-ce que je mets le lit de Jasper dans ta chambre? _Demanda-t-il.

-_Oui et je te remercie Derek._

Après un autre soupir, Francisco me dit:

-_Ce n'est la peine de me préparer une chambre, Esmée, car je compte repartir dès que je saurais que Jasper…_

_-Ne comptez pas repartir de si tôt, Francisco, _le coupai-je. _Vous avez besoin de vous reposez après que vous avez chevauché toute la journée et une partie de la nuit dernière, _dis-je d'un ton qui ne valait mieux pas contredire.

-_Vous êtes sûre,car je comptais pas vous déranger longtemps, _murmura-t-il.

-_Certaine. De plus, vous ne nous dérangez même pas. Alors cessez votre inquiétude._

Derek revint nous prévenir que tout était prêt et fila vers la cuisine. Je conduis Francisco vers sa chambre et lui ordonnait de dormir et de profiter de cette nuit réparatrice. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bureau de Carlisle où celui-ci consulter ce pauvre petit. Je sentais que Jasper s'était fait une nouvelle amie et que ma garde était prête à tout, comme Francisco, pour le protéger de quiconque et surtout des Volturi, il faut dire qu'elle les détestait tellement qu'elle voulait les éradiquer.

-_Est-ce que Francisco se doute que c'est sa dernière nuit, _chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre de Francisco et du petit Jasper qui nous regardait avec émerveillement.

-_Non, absolument pas _répondis-je. _De plus, il voulait repartir sans s'être reposé, monter à cheval l'aurait encore plus fatigué et il n'aurait pas dormi pendant encore quelques jours ce qui est dangereux._

_-Quand penses-tu le transformer, Carlisle?_ Dit Emmanuella. _C'est pour savoir quand on ira chasser avec Derek pour le prendre avec nous._

_-Je pense le faire durant son sommeil car il ne sentira rien. Donc d'ici trois jours, trois jours et demi, _répondit mon mari.

Je remarquais que Jasper était en train de dormir debout. Je prias donc Carlisle de terminer rapidement avec le prit pour aller le coucher. Il le mesura et me le tendit. J'avais dû enlever un à un et tout doucement les doigts de Jasper qui les avait enroulés dans les boucles d'Emmanuella. Je le conduisit dans ce qui serait dans les jours à venir sa chambre. Je le posais dans le lit qu'avait préparer Derek et comme il s'endormit aussitôt je le regardais partir dans le royaume des rêves.

POV Emmanuella

Depuis que Francisco était arrivé à la ville avec Jasper dans les bras, j'étais tombée sous le charme du petit bout de chou. Il était si mignon, si fragile et tellement adorable. Quand je le pris dans mes bras, il me regarda, attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et l'entortilla autour de son doigt et le défaisait ensuite. Lorsque Carlisle déclara qu'il voulait l'ausculter, je lui demandai:

_-Est-ce que je peux venir?_

_-Oui, _me répondit-il.

Je montais avec lui et Jasper dans mes bras jusque dans son bureau. Là, je posais le bout de chou sur la table mais ce dernier s'accrochait tellement à mes cheveux avec sa petite menotte que je dus lui déplier les doigts.

-_C'est un sacré petit garçon avec une sacrée poigne que nous avons là, _dit Carlisle.

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. J'espère que s'il devient comme nous un jour ou l'autre qu'il ne sera pas six fois plus fort parce que je pense que la maison ne tiendrait pas à un de ses excès de colère, _répondis-je.

-_Si il le devient. Car je lui laisserai le choix de rester avec nous ou de partir de son côté lorsqu'il aura dix-huit ans. Comme je le ferai si d'autres enfants viendront, _déclara le chef du clan enfin si on peut appeler quatre personnes un clan.

-_Qu'est que tu veux dire par là, Carlisle, je ne te comprends pas._

_-Je veux dire que je ne transformerai jamais un enfant en immortel cela deviendrait très dangereux pour nous puisqu'ils sont encore plus redoutables que les adultes et plus difficile à maîtriser. De plus, je ne veux pas que les Volturi détruisent tous les membres de la famille comme il l'ont fait avec le clan de Tanya. Et je préfère les transformer que ils seront dans les années proche de leur vingt ans et leur laisser le choix de devenir ou non un vampire._

_-Je comprends maintenant ton intention Carlisle. Mais le clan de Tanya n'a pas été totalement détruit puisque Tanya, Kate et Irina sont toujours de ce monde, _répliquai-je. _Et pour Francisco que comptes-tu faire?_

_-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais je pense que je vais le transformer dans les jours à venir car je ne crois pas que ni Esmée ni moi le laisseront s'en aller puisqu'il a la garde de ce bonhomme, _me déclara-t-il en me regardant._ Mais les Volturi ont laissé la vie sauve aux filles car elles étaient innocentes et qu'elles ne savaient pas que leur mère avait créé un enfant immortel au grand détriment de Caïus._

Jasper nous observait mais j'étais sûre qu'il ne comprenait pas notre discussion qui devait lui paraître bizarre. Mais avec Carlisle, on était sûr que ce petit bonhomme, comme l'appelait Carlisle, était hypnotisé par nos voix et surtout la mienne. Durant toute l'auscultation, Jasper était absorbé par mes immenses boucles, il s'amusait tellement avec que j'avais peur qu'il arrive à m'arracher une mèche. Je voyais bien qu'il m'appréciait énormément voir autant que Francisco. Comme ce dernier, je mettrais en jeu tout ce que je possédait pour sauver ce petit bout de chou blond avec des grands yeux couleur ciel et son merveilleux regard innocent que tous les enfants avaient à cet âge. J'étais dans cet état d'esprit quand Esmée entra dans le bureau. Quand elle fut à côté de moi, je lui dis:

-_Est-ce que Francisco se doute que c'est sa dernière nuit, _demandai-je en chuchotant pour ne pas faire peur à Jasper.

-_Non, absolument pas _répondit-t-elle. _De plus, il voulait repartir sans s'être reposé, monter à cheval l'aurait encore plus fatigué et il n'aurait pas dormi pendant encore quelques jours ce qui est dangereux._

_-Quand penses-tu le transformer, Carlisle?_ Demandai-je. _C'est pour savoir quand on ira chasser avec Derek pour le prendre avec nous._

_-Je pense le faire durant son sommeil car il ne sentira rien. Donc d'ici trois jours, trois jours et demi, _me déclara-t-il.

J'acquiesçais car je savais que je devrais parler à mon mari toute à l'heure. je sentis bizarrement aucun poids dans mes bras et je remarquais qu'Esmée essayait de dégrafer Jasper qui commençait à dormir, de mes cheveux. Elle l'amena hors de la pièce pour aller le coucher dans sa future chambre. Quand on n'entendit plus ses pas, je dis à Carlisle:

-_Je sens que la nuit va être longue pour tout le monde._

_-Je le sens aussi. Toi et Derek, vous serez charger de le maintenir pour pas qu'il se blesse durant la transformation._

_-D'accord. je vais prévenir Derek._

Sur ce, je laissais Carlisle se préparer car il en aurait besoin pour transformer Francisco puisqu'il avait toujours agit d'après son instinct. Je trouvais mon mari dans la cuisine et je lui expliquais ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Il comprit ce que cela signifiait et me dit:

-_Je vois ce que Carlisle veut faire mais je pense que d'ici la fin de l'année, il faudra s'en aller._

_-Je sais car la ville se doutera que quelque chose de louche est en train de se produire dans la famille. De plus, il est assez dur de maîtriser un nouveau-né._

_-C'est certain. Mais ils parlent de morts bizarres à Mexico, _déclara-t-il en tenant le journal que Carlisle avait ramené. _Je crois que cela doit être les guerres de territoire. Et on est en plein dedans._

_-Comment ça on est en plein dedans? _Demandai-je surprise. _On est végétarien et il n'y a pas d'humains qui sont morts à cause de nous._

_-Je veux dire que le Sud du Texas est occupé par de nombreux nomades qui s'égorgent pour pouvoir dominer le sud des Etats-Unis et le Mexique. Et ils remontent vers le Nord or notre territoire se situe en plein dans leur trajectoire et ils risquent de nous attaquer._

_-Oh! Mon Dieu! Et le petit Jasper qui n'a à peine dix-huit mois. J'espère que l'on parte avant qu'ils arrivent, _déclarai-je.

Deux minutes plus tard, Carlisle nous appela en chuchotant mais nous l'entendîmes et on monta sur le champ. Carlisle nous attendait sur le palier du premier étage mais en voyant ma tête, il m'ordonna d'aller rejoindre Esmée. Ce que je fis mais en entrant dans la pièce où dormait Jasper, elle me demanda:

-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

_-J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, _répondis-je en désignant Jasper.

Au même moment, on entendit un hurlement qui signifiait le dernier battement de cœur de Francisco. On devina que Carlisle l'avait enfin transformé.

POV Francisco

Je sentis un liquide froid qui pénétrai dans mon corps. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais au même moment j'avais l'impression que je brûlais de l'intérieur. J'hurlais et je me débattais mais je sentis une pression sur mes épaules. Le feu se propageait dans le reste de mon corps. Tout me brûlait et je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait encore durer mais je me demandais ce qui allait arriver à Jasper. Je savais que j'allais mourir quand j'entendis une voix qui demandait:

-_Il reste combien de temps?_

_-Encore quelques heures, _répondit une autre voix d'homme.

je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais je pensais que c'était de mon cas. D'un coup, j'entendis un gazouillis puis un éclat de rire qui provenaient d'une pièce au niveau inférieur. Peu après, je sentis que la brûlure quittait petit à petit mon corps et lorsque elle eu presque disparu, j'ouvris les yeux. Tout était clair et net. Je sentis une odeur qui me brûla la gorge.

-_Retiens-le, _déclara une voix que je reconnus comme celle du médecin. _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez maintenant._

_-Je le crois aussi Carlisle, _dit Derek puis s'adressant à moi. _On va passer par la fenêtre et Emmanuella nous rejoindra plus tard._

_-Pourquoi, on risque de se faire mal? _Demandai-je.

_-Car tu ne risque pas de blesser Jasper et on ne risque pas de se faire mal, _me répondit Derek.

-_J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé, _dis-je.

-_Emma t'expliqueras ça mieux que moi, _me déclara-t-il. _Et avant que tu ne poses la question c'est Esmée qui s'occupe de Jasper._

Peu de temps après, on était dans la forêt la plus proche et on attendait Emmanuella. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle commença à m'expliquer qui ils étaient. Elle me raconta l'histoire de Carlisle, celle d'Esmée, celle de Derek qui ne faisait qu'hocher la tête et ajouta certains éléments, et la sienne. Elle m'expliqua que c'était Carlisle qui avait décidé de notre mode de vie et de notre régime. Quand elle eu fini, je savais ce que j'étais c'est-à-dire le garde de Jasper jusqu'à sa majorité. Je devais le protéger. C'était une mission encore plus difficile que de le faire échapper à la folie de son oncle qui m'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent S. Meyer sauf les membres de la garde Cullen qui proviennent de mon imagination.**

Note de l'auteur: désolée pour le si long retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes de famille

Chapitre 2

_1863, New York, __É__tat du New York_

**POV Esm****ée**

Deux mois après l'arrivée de Jasper et de Francisco et la transformation de ce dernier, on avait décidé de partir d'Arlington pour un État du Nord. Derek, à l'époque, nous avait prévenus que des nomades de Sud prenaient d'assaut toutes les grosses villes du Mexique et du Texas et vu que l'on était plein dans leur ligne, nous avons décidé de remonter au Nord. On s'était installé dans la banlieue de New York. Le déménagement ne fut pas facile car Jasper ne voulait pas partir de la maison. On lui avait bien expliqué qu'il valait mieux vivre à New York que dans le désert. Et cela l'avait décidé. Mais le déménagement avait été bénéfique pour Francisco puisqu'on vivait près d'une immense forêt bien verte et remplie de gros gibier. Depuis qu'on était arrivé, on faisait croire que Jasper était notre fils à Carlisle et moi-même, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Francisco, que celui-ci et Emmanuella étaient frère et sœur et que Derek était mon frère. Cela nous avait évité des remarques et protégeait Jasper. Celui-ci avait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans et demi et il était de plus en plus adorable. Quand il a prononcé pour la première fois les mots «maman» et «papa», il nous a vraiment émus. Cette émotion, nous a permis, mais surtout à Carlisle, de nous rendre compte qu'il nous aimait réellement et nous prenait pour ses vrais parents alors que l'on ne l'avait qu'adopter. Mais ce fut Emma qui fut la plus surprise quand il l'appela pour la première fois. Jasper m'avait parlé de ma garde en la nommant «Emma ma gande cœur» ce qui m'avait énormément plu. Depuis ce jour, ma garde ne voulait seulement que notre fils ne l'appela que comme cela car c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus.

En ce moment, Carlisle était à l'hôpital pour soigner et essayer de sauver des centaines de soldats. Mais chaque jour, un petit nombre arrivait dans l'hôpital et en cette période de guerre tous les médecins disponibles étaient mobilisés. Et à cause de cela, Carlisle n'était pas rentré depuis cinq jours. Francisco et Derek étaient partis chasser il y a déjà deux jours et je savais qu'ils craignaient rien. Mais au moment de partir, ils avaient voulu repousser leur chasse pour nous protéger, Emmanuella, Jasper et moi, jusqu'au retour de Carlisle. Avec Emmanuella, on leur assura qu'on pouvait se débrouiller seules et que Jasper ne craignait rien. De plus, ils devraient vraiment chassé. Ils étaient ainsi partis mais ils avaient peur que nous soyons attaquer par les italiens. C'était à cause de ces derniers que avons mis en place un roulement. En effet, on était partis chasser sauf Francisco qui gardait Jasper, et des nomades s'étaient approchés de la villa et Francisco craignant pour le petit, l'avait emmené dans le grenier. C'était dans cette pièce qu'on les avait retrouvés quand on était rentré. Depuis on avait mis en place un roulement: il fallait qu'au minimum deux d'entre nous restaient dans la maison pour protéger Jasper mais on ne devait jamais chasser seul. Mais pour l'instant, notre petit trésor jouait avec les jouets en bois que Derek lui avait fabriqué. Ils étaient vraiment magnifique et Jasper en prenait grand soin lorsqu'il jouait.

_-Maman, je peux manger? _Me demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

-_Ce n__'__est pas l__'__heure de manger quelque chose mon chéri, _lui répondis-je. _Et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais te salir et abimé tes jeux._

-_Mais maman__…_

-_On ne dit pas mais mon poussin. Or je pense que tu peux prendre un fruit et seulement si tu me promets de ne pas te tâcher._

-_Oui maman._

-_Tu demandes à Emma de t__'__en donner un, c__'__est compris._

-_Oui, _dit-il en se balançant sur ses talons.

Il s'élança en suite vers la cuisine où ma grande était en train de nettoyer le sol. Il lui demanda une poire lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de ne pas entrer dans la cuisine et le questionna sur sa venue. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une poire un peu mangée dans sa main. Quand il l'eut finie, il se remit à jouer. Tout ceci était vraiment apaisant et merveilleux que j'aimerais que cela dure pendant longtemps. Emma vint s'installer dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Mais dès qu'elle arriva, Jasper lui sauta dessus pour qu'elle lui lise quelque chose. Elle alla chercher un livre que je reconnus comme étant celui des fables de Jean de La Fontaine, auteur français que j'aimais particulièrement bien. Le livre que tenait ma garde était celui que Carlisle m'avait acheté il y a plus d'un siècle et il était toujours en très bon état. Elle commença à lui lire doucement. Je reconnus la fable du _Chêne et le Roseau_. Si Jasper adorait qu'Emma lui lise quelques fables, c'était parce que ma garde prenait différentes voix et rendait les personnages vivants.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des pas et des murmures se firent entendre. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait seulement de passants mais les murmures se rapprochaient petit à petit de la villa.

-_Emma, monte mettre Jasper à l__'__abri et reste avec lui, _murmurai-je en bougeant à peine les lèvres tellement inquiète que ce soit des vampires nomades, ou pire les Volturi.

-_Je l__'__amène dans quelle chambre, _chuchota-t-elle sur le même ton.

-_Dans la tienne et reste avec lui._

-_D__'__accord. Jasper, tu viens on va lire en haut._

Elle prit notre fils dans les bras et monta. Je me plaçai derrière la porte et regardai par la fenêtre qui surmontait la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne et c'était une femme. À première vue, elle paraissait humaine car ses yeux étaient marrons. Je lui ouvris la porte et lui demandais:

-_Que puis-je pour vous?_

**POV Sandra**

_**Flashback: **__1 semaine plus tôt_

Il était une heure de l'après-midi quand on frappa à la porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir pour que le bruit ne réveille pas Rosalie. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis un soldat de l'armée fédérée et d'après son uniforme, je supposais que c'était un major. Je le fis entrer et lui demandais de patienter le temps de prévenir madame Hale. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'allais préparer le thé. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand je sortis de la cuisine, la mère de Rose était en larmes et raccompagnait le soldat qui paraissait vraiment désolé, à la porte. J'étais presque sûre qu'il venait de nous apporter une très mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, lorsqu'il fut parti, elle me raconta avec des sanglots que le chef de famille, le père de Rose, avait été tué durant une bataille. J'avais enterrer de faire très attention à elle durant les prochains jours car elle serait encore plus faible. Elle aimait trop son mari et elle avait fait une dépression quand il avait annoncé qu'il s'engageait dans l'armée. Je lui demandais d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre en lui promettant de m'occuper de Rosalie. À chaque fois que j'allais la voir, durant les jours qui suivirent, je remarquais que son état empirait. Cinq jours après l'annonce de la mort de son mari, alors que j'allais ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, lorsque je regardais la mère de Rosalie, je vis qu'elle avait rejoint son mari. Grâce à l'aide des voisins, elle fut enterrée le lendemain. Le jour même, je commençais à préparer mes affaires et celles de Rosalie pour pouvoir partir le plus tôt possible pour retrouver un endroit pour travailler.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que je cherchais une famille qui aurait besoin de mes services et qui accepterait Rosalie. J'avais déjà fait trois familles mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait besoin de moi et ne voulais pas de Rosalie, quand j'avais décidé d'aller demander un poste chez la famille Cullen. J'avais trouvé une voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez eux car ils habitaient à la périphérie de la ville et y aller à pied me prendrait plusieurs heures surtout que j'avais mis Rosalie dans un panier pour pouvoir la transporter.

-_J__'__espère vraiment qu__'__ils pourront me prendre même avec toi, Rose, _murmurai-je à la petite alors que je me dirigeais vers leur perron.

Quand je fus sur le pas de la porte, je me décidais à frapper même si à cet instant je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir travailler ici et que je n'avais qu'une seule envie qui était de retourner chez moi. Je m'apprêtais à frapper une seconde fois alors que je priais pour qu'il n'y ait personne lorsqu'une personne ouvrit la porte. C'était une femme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux aubruns et des yeux jaunes. Je supposais que c'était la femme du docteur Cullen quand elle demanda:

-_Que puis-je pour vous?_

Je savais que j'avais l'air un peu stupide mais lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire, j'étais restée muette en priant que je sois tombée sur la bonne famille.

-_Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous?_, répéta-t-elle en me tirant de mes pensées.

-_Oh! Veuillez m__'__excuser, madame, _répondis-je, _je ne voulais pas paraître impolie. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez me prendre à votre service car je n__'__ai pas de famille._

-_Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas vous prendre__…_, dit-elle triste. _Mais qu__'__est que c__'__est!_

Elle s'était exclamée au moment où Rosalie sortait sa main de ses couvertures.

-_Il s__'__agit de Rosalie, Madame, _répondis-je.

-_Oh! Mon dieu! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Quel âge a-t-elle cette petite?_

-_Elle a huit mois mais__…_

-_Il n__'__y a pas de mais qui tienne. Vous entrez immédiatement dans la maison._

À cet instant, j'étais complètement ébahie et stupéfaite de ce qui venait d'arriver. J'avais cru qu'elle allait me fermer la porte au nez comme cela c'était passé chez les Delacour qui avaient ouvert la porte au moment où Rosalie pleurait. Vu que je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, elle sorti et me poussa à l'intérieur par derrière. Quand je repris mes esprits, elle était en train de me diriger vers le salon. Elle avait posé mon panier sur une table et avait pris Rosalie dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-_Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom? _Me demanda-t-elle quand la petite fut calme.

-_Je me prénomme Sandra Lucy Olivier et voici Rosalie Lilian Hale, _répondis-je en désignant la petite.

-_Elle n__'__est pas votre fille. Mais je connais ce nom._

-_Son grand-père était un banquier comme son père avant qu__'__il ne parte à la guerre._

-_Je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas la raison de votre venue ici, mademoiselle Oliver._

-_La raison de ma venue ici est le fait que__…_

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée d'une autre femme qui était, elle aussi, brune. Elle se pencha vers madame Cullen et lui dit:

-_Esmée, est-ce que tout va bien?_

-_Oui, bien sûr, Emma. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?_

-_Je te le demande parce que Jasper voudrait être avec toi et je ne voudrais pas le descendre si il y a les Volturi._

-_Tu peux le descendre, il sera mieux ici._

-_Es-tu sûre, Esmée?_ Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-_Oui Emma. Je pense qu__'__elle est plus que normale, _répondit la femme du docteur Cullen.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, madame Cullen se retourna vers moi et me demanda de poursuivre à partir de l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée.

-_En fait, je suis ici parce que je voulais trouver une famille pour Rosalie car elle n__'__en a plus et je ne voulais pas qu__'__elle aille dans un orphelinat._

-_Je comprends, _me répondit-elle en prenant dans ses bras un petit garçon blond d'environ trois ans. _Mais j__'__aimerais savoir ce qui c__'__est passé mademoiselle Oliver, _continua-t-elle.

-_Bien sûr, madame. Il y a un peu plus d__'__une semaine, on a eu la visite d__'__un militaire pour nous annoncer la mort de monsieur Hale alors que madame Hale était malade. Elle a succombé cinq jour plus tard._

-_Je vois. Je suppose que, depuis, vous cherchez une famille qui pourrait avoir besoin de vous malgré le fait que Rosalie soit avec vous._

-_Oui, madame, _répondis-je.

-_Maman, c__'__est qui? _Demanda le petit.

-_La petite s__'__appelle Rosalie et la jeune femme est sa gouvernante Sandra, _répondit sa mère.

À ce moment, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier était brun avec le teint mat que possèdent les gens qui habitent au Sud du pays, et le second avait les cheveux châtains et était plus pâle; mais ils étaient tous les deux grands et les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de madame Cullen. Quand il les avait vus arriver, l'enfant se précipita sur le brun en lui disant:

-_Y a une toute petite fille là-dans, Francisco._

-_Oh! _S'exclama le dénommé Francisco. _Esmée, que se passe-t-il? Avec Derek, on a cru que toi, Emma et Jasper étaient attaqués et on craignait que les Volturi étaient là et que__…__ Vu que qu__'__on avait détecté une présence inconnue sur notre__…_

-_Calmez-vous! Si les Volturi se seraient présentés, je ne les aurait jamais faits enter, _répondit la maîtresse de maison.

**POV Derek**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions partis chasser, Francisco et moi. Francisco voulait revenir pour s'occuper de Jasper et le faire rire. C'était le seul dans la famille qui pouvait le comprendre, l'aider, le protéger et le consoler. Même Esmée ne pouvait pas réussir à faire ce que Francisco faisait envers Jasper. Celui-ci était toujours collé à son garde comme si il savait que Francisco sera toujours là pour lui. Et je voulais bien le croire car Francisco était pour lui un grand frère, un ange qui l'aurait sauver du monde. Quand nous fûmes à environ 500 mètres de la villa, Francisco se tendit et me dit:

-_Derek est-ce que tu sens cette odeur. Elle n__'__est pas normale._

-_Oui je la sens. Elle m__'__est totalement inconnue. Mais ça peut être une odeur d__'__humain ou d__'__un de notre espèce._

-_Oh non, Jasper! Il ne faut pas qu__'__ils voient et touchent un seul cheveux de Jasper. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si ils venaient à le blesser même légèrement, _s'écria-t-il en s'élançant sur la distance qui nous séparer de la maison.

-_Francisco, calme-toi et attend-moi. Cela ne sert à rien de te précipiter car si les Volturi sont là, ils se précipiteraient sur toi et sur Jasper._

-_Tu crois vraiment que ce sont les Volturi? _Me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. _Car si ce sont eux tout le clan y passera._

-_J__'__en suis pas vraiment sûr mais l__'__odeur que je distingue est très légère comme celle des femmes mais pas brute et forte qui est celle des hommes. Mais je suis d__'__accord avec toi, si ce sont les Volturi on est tous cuit au sens propre du terme._

-_Oh non! Jasper._

-_Calme-toi avant d__'__entrer._

Quand on arriva dans la cuisine, Esmée était en train d'expliquer à Jasper qui étaient les personnes présentes. Je fus surpris que Jasper était dans la pièce mais cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je constatais que Francisco était plus surpris que moi et je l'entendis murmurer un «Jasper» de soulagement. Ce fut alors que le petit se précipita sur lui.

-_Y a une toute petite fille là-dans, Francisco._

A ce moment je remarquais la présence d'un enfant dans les bras d'Esmée et la présence d'une jeune femme.

-_Oh! _S'exclama mon frère qui venait lui aussi de se rendre compte de la nouvelle présence. _Esmée, que se passe-t-il? Avec Derek, on a cru que toi, Emma et Jasper étaient attaqués et on craignait que les Volturi étaient là et que__…__ Vu que qu__'__on avait détecté une présence inconnue sur notre__…_

-_Calmez-vous! Si les Volturi se seraient présentés, je ne les aurait jamais faits enter, _répliqua Esmée.

Quand Esmée nous demandait de nous calmer tout le monde l'écoutait mais je vis que Francisco était beaucoup plus détendu que les autres peut-être parce qu'il avait Jasper dans ses bras et qu'il le savait en sécurité.

-_Asseyez-vous. Je vous présente Sandra Oliver et Rosalie Hale_, dit-elle en nous montrant respectivement la jeune femme et l'enfant. _Elle resteront avec nous quelque temps._

Je sentis que le «quelque temps» voulait dire plusieurs dizaines d'années. Francisco a dû aussi le sentir car il donnait un énorme sourire au petit blond. Celui-ci aurait donc une jeune sœur en la personne de Rosalie. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait l'air d'être tombée sous le charme de Francisco. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce dernier l'ait remarquer.

-_Mais madame, je ne voudrais rester que quelques années le temps que Rosalie puisse devenir autonome et que je puisse travailler en tant que magasinière, _dit notre invitée qui n'avait rien compris aux intentions d'Esmée.

-_Je devine bien que vous voulez vous occuper de Rosalie, mademoiselle Oliver mais je n__'__aimerais pas savoir qu__'__une enfant que je considérais comme ma propre fille ne devienne une petite sauvageonne et ne vive dans la rue, _déclara cette dernière.

-_Mais je__…__ vous__…__ je ne voudrais pas l__'__abandonner._

-_Je le sais bien._

Je n'avais pas vu que Jasper essayait de sortir de l'étreinte de Francisco jusqu'à qu'il lui demande de le lâcher. Celui-ci obéit et notre petit blond se précipita vers Esmée. À côté de celle-ci, il caressa la petite en lui disant:

-_Calme-toi petite Ose__…_

-_On dit Rosalie, Jasper._

-_Votre fils est vraiment mignon, madame, _lui dit la jeune femme.

Tout le monde dans la famille ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec Sandra Oliver sur le fait que Jasper était un enfant adorable malgré le fait qu'il ait survécu à une horrible tragédie. J'étais certain que ce fait était dû à l'amour que lui portaient tant Esmée que Francisco.

-_Je le sais, mademoiselle Oliver. Emmanuella veux-tu bien montrer à Sandra sa chambre s__'__il te plaît? _Demanda Esmée à ma femme.

-_Bien sûr, Esmée. Sandra veuillez me suivre._

-_Oui, bien sûr, je prends Rosalie. Et merci encore madame Cullen_

-_Vous pouvez la laisser, elle ne craint rien avec Esmée._

Quand elles furent au premier étage, j'avais l'impression que Jasper voulait nous dire quelque chose d'important mais qu'il se retenait. Quand il ne tint plus, il nous dit:

-_Est-ce que elle va devenir ma sœur?_

On fut tous surpris par cette question mais avant que Francisco ne puisse répondre, Esmée lui dit:

-_Oui, mon chéri._

Cette phrase confirmait ce que je pensais depuis que l'on avait vu Sandra et Jasper devait l'avoir aussi deviner dans un sens.

**POV Emmanuella**

En descendant, j'avais craint que le bout de chou risquait quelque chose malgré ce qu'en disait Esmée. Mais quand j'avais vu que Sandra était sous son charme je m'étais senti soulagée. Après qu'Esmée ait corrigé Jasper sur la prononciation du prénom de la petite, Sandra lui dit:

-_Votre fils est vraiment mignon, madame._

-_Je le sais, mademoiselle Oliver. Emmanuella veux-tu bien montrer à Sandra sa chambre s__'__il te plaît? _Me demanda Esmée.

-_Bien sûr, Esmée, _répondis-je. _Sandra veuillez me suivre._

-_Oui, bien sûr, je prends Rosalie._

-_Vous pouvez la laisser, elle ne craint rien avec Esmée._

Arrivées au premier étage, la gouvernante de Rosalie me demanda:

-_Qui sont les deux hommes qui étaient dans le salon?_

-_Le brun sur lequel Jasper s__'__est précipité quand ils sont arrivés est Francisco et l__'__autre, le châtain, c__'__est Derek._

-_Je vois. J__'__ai l__'__impression que le petit Jasper apprécie énormément Francisco, pourquoi? Si ce n__'__est pas indiscret._

-_Non cela ne l__'__est pas. Jasper apprécie Francisco car il l__'__a sauvé d__'__un accident il y a environ deux ans et depuis Jasper lui fait très confiance. Voici votre chambre, _dis-je en montrant la ladite chambre.

-_Oh! D__'__accord, _me répondit-elle. _La chambre est magnifique mais simple. Je pense que je mérite plutôt une chambre dans le grenier._

-_Non, _répliquai-je. _Avec Esmée, personne ne doit dormir dans le grenier pas même un mineur recouvert de suie._

-_Je voudrais savoir où va dormir Rosalie._

-_Pour l__'__instant elle sera dans la chambre de Carlisle et d__'__Esmée puis elle aura sa propre chambre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pourrez prendre soin d__'__elle quand vous voudrez, _la rassurai-je.

-_Ah, je vois et je suis sure que Rosalie sera heureuse._

-_Je le crois aussi._

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis la présence de Carlisle et j'espérais qu'il ne monterait pas au premier car je ne saurai pas expliquer toute seule ce qui venait de se passé. Mais je craignais surtout qu'il impressionne Sandra. Quand j'entendis la voix de Francisco s'élever du rez-de-chaussée, je compris que les garçons allaient tout expliquer.

**POV Francisco**

À peine cinq minutes après que les filles furent montées au premier étage, j'entendis Carlisle approcher de la villa. Pendant ce temps Derek observait Jasper prendre des précautions pour porter la petite blonde mais il fut déconcentré quand Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Or nous, Derek et moi, commençâmes à parler en même temps et ce que nous disions était incompréhensible. De plus, je crus que Jasper s'y était mis aussi.

-_Ç__a suffit, _nous dit le chef du clan et nous nous tûmes immédiatement. _Bon, vous aller me raconter, chacun à votre tour, ce qui s__'__est produit._

-_Vas-y, Francisco, je te laisse la place, _me dit Derek, _je ne rajouterai que des détails manquants._

-_D__'__accord, _lui répondis-je et je commençais à raconter l'évènement.

Tout au long du récit, je vis que Carlisle se rapprocher d'Esmée et de Jasper. Malgré mes nombreux blancs, Derek n'ajouta que peu de détails. Mais j'avais l'impression que Jasper voulait dire des choses. Je ne fus pas le seul à sentir cela puisque quand je fus arrivé à la fin du récit, Carlisle demanda à Jasper ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci lui répondit alors:

-_La petite s__'__appelle Rose, c__'__est ce qu__'__à dit la dame qui la gardait. Et pis, j__'__ai demandé à maman si elle pouvait être ma petit...euh... zoeur et elle a dit oui. Et pis, le bébé a les mêmes zeux que moi, papa._

-_Je vois, mon poussin. Mais essaye de te calmer maintenant._

-_Nan, mais est-ce que vous m__'__aimez toujours si elle est ma petit zoeur? _Demanda mon petit blond.

-_Bien sûr, mon poussin, tu es notre fils pour toujours, _lui répondit Carlisle. _Et on sera toujours là si tu as besoin de nous._

-_Youpi. Je t__'__aime papa._

-_Je sais. Il faudrait trouver le moment pour procéder à la transformation de Sandra, _nous dit Carlisle.

-_Mais il ne faudrait pas le faire rapidement, _intervins-je.

-_C__'__est vrai, il ne faudrait pas qu__'__elle commence à avoir des doutes sur ce que nous somme réellement, _ajouta Derek.

-_Il faudra être prudents quand elle sera avec nous._

-_Surtout pendant les repas car elle ne sait pas qu__'__on ne mange pas._

-_Francisco a raison sur ce point. Sandra est encore humaine même si ce n__'__est pas pour longtemps, _affirma Esmée.

-_En cela, j__'__en suis certain. Mais je doute fort que j__'__y arriverais durant une journée..._

-_Je pense qu__'__on devrait lui expliquer un petit peu certains faits._

-_Mais les croira-t-elle? _S'enquit Derek.

-_Je veux bien le supposer. Or il vaudrait mieux le faire quand elle dormira profondément mais pas au moment du coucher,_ dis-je.

Carlisle me regarda intensément que je craignais qu'il me jette dans la fosse aux lions. Et ce fut pour cette raison que j'ajoutais:

-_Je crois que l__'__on est sensible à ce qui nous entoure avant de s__'__endormir, mais je ne fais que croire __d__'__après les sentiments dont je me souviens avant que tu me transforme, Carlisle._

-_Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je suis prêt à parier que si elle le croit avant d__'__être transformé, elle ne se laissera pas faire mais que si elle ne le sais pas, elle nous en voudra de ne pas l__'__avoir prévenue avant._

-_Ceci pose un gros problème, _résuma Esmée._ Et il faut que l__'__on le règle rapidement._

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à qu'on ait épuisé nos arguments pour les deux causes du problème. Nous finîmes par nous entendre sur le fait qui valait mieux lui annoncer certaines choses nous concernant mais que pour le reste on attendrait qu'elle soit réellement l'une des nôtres. Or on ne savait pas comment lui dire jusqu'à que le bout-de-chou préféré de la famille nous demande de le faire durant le repas.

-_Jasper, on ne peut pas dire toutes ces choses de but en blanc au cours d__'__un repas, _dis-je.

-_Mais elle saura assise et ne risque pas de se blesser, _me répondit-il.

-_Il n__'__a pas tort sur ce point, Francisco,_ analysa Esmée. _Il vaudrait mieux qu__'__elle soit assise mais pas quand elle tient Rosalie dans ses bras._

Ce fut à ce moment que les filles redescendirent nous rejoignent dans le salon. Emmanuella dut immédiatement comprendre qu'on avait eu une discussion importante qui risquerait de changer le cours de la vie de certaines personnes.

-_Comment trouvez-vous vos appartements? _Demanda Esmée au futur membre de la garde. _J__'__espère que vous serez heureuse ici._

-_Comme je l__'__ai dit à Emmanuella, je suis heureuse si je sais que Rosalie l__'__ait, _lui répondit-elle.

-_Elle le sera, _affirma Derek. _Et je ne suis certain car je suis sûr que Jasper la couvrira._

-_Pourquoi cela?_ Demanda Sandra.

-_Vous ne l__'__avez pas vu tout à l__'__heure car quand il avait Rosalie dans les bras il ne voulait pas la lâcher,_ dis-je. _Et il n__'__est pas prêt à le faire puisqu__'__il l__'__adore._

-_Non, c'est pas vrai. Elle est juste très mignonne, _rétorqua Jasper. _Et pis, elle est, pour moi, une sœur._

-_Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire. Même si il le nie, il adore Rosalie._

- _Je pense avoir deviner où vous voulez en venir._

-_Ce n__'__est pas vrai, _râla Jasper.

-_Je suis désolée de t__'__avoir fait de la peine Jasper. Tu veux bien venir me faire un câlin pour me pardonner._

-_Vous êtes mal tombée car Jasper n__'__est pas très câlin. Mais il lui arrive dans faire, n__'__est pas moussaillon?_

-_Oui peut-être._

Mais il se précipita quand même bien aux côtés de Sandra pour lui pardonner de sa moquerie. Il commença à lui racontait comment c'était passé sa journée comme il le faisait avec nous. Elle lui demanda si il pouvait lui expliquer en détail certains moments ce qu'il fit avec un immense plaisir. Pendant ce temps-là, Emma, Derek, Carlisle et Esmée sortirent de la pièce avec la petite Rosalie et me laissant ainsi seul avec Sandra et Jasper. Après que ce dernier ait fini de raconter sa journée, il commença à parler de la famille et de la place de chacun. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Sandra se pétrifiait en me regardant intensément. Je sentis qu'elle devinait ce que nous étions réellement mais je ne savais pas si elle avait peur ou pas car elle ne montrait absolument rien. Je remarquais que cela ne perturbait en rien Jasper qui continuait son récit sans savoir si elle était attentive. Quand il eut fini, Sandra alla lui poser des questions quand je lui demandais de rejoindre Esmée ce qu'il fit. Je me tournai vers Sandra pour l'inciter à me poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Elle commença à poser ses questions et je pus lui répondre que quand elle reprit son souffle. Quand j'eus terminé, je sentis qu'une nouvelle histoire allait commencer.

**POV Sandra**

_Deux mois plus tard_

Nous étions qu'à quelques jours de Noël et cela faisait deux mois que je faisais partie du clan Cullen. J'avais appris à maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs et à contrôler ma soif. Au début de ma nouvelle vie, j'avais eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Rosalie si jamais je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Mais j'avais remarqué que j'étais surveillée et encadrée par les autres membres de la famille et cela me rassurait. De plus, j'avais l'impression que Rosalie se sentait heureuse dans cette nouvelle famille et j'en étais moi-même heureuse. En effet, quelque soit le membre de la famille, tout le monde la chouchoutait, la câlinait et l'appréciait surtout Jasper qui nous donnait l'impression que Rosalie était une perle rare qu'il se devait protéger du monde extérieur. Tous les jours, on le voyait se précipiter vers un autre membre pour pouvoir porter Rosalie ou lui donner à manger et on avait ainsi pu constater que Jasper prenait très à cœur son rôle de grand frère. En entrant dans la famille, j'avais appris que le passé de Jasper et de Francisco était lourd et tragique et je comprenais que Francisco avait besoin de temps pour pouvoir oublier la douleur de la disparition de sa fiancée et compagne. Malgré cela, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient heureux et profitaient parfaitement cette nouvelle chance qu'il leur était offerte. Je savais que tout ce qui se passait dans cette famille était dû au charisme de Carlisle en premier lieu. Celui-ci permettait aussi de faire tenir l'ensemble de la famille. Mais j'avais remarqué qu'Esmée était aussi la personne à qui on pouvait se confier quand on avait un problème ou si on avait une question à poser sur le fonctionnement de la famille. Grâce à cela, je me sentais enfin rassurée et heureuse.


End file.
